


The More Things Change

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought there would be a lot more changes in his life when he and Pepper became lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



In all of Tony’s fantasies about him and Pepper becoming lovers, he always assumed there would be a lot of changes. In reality, little changes. 

Pepper in his bed every night? Big change. Waking up in the mornings wrapped around her? Big change. Other than that, little changes in his life. Pepper was still a slave driver, riding his ass (oh the fantasies he had of that) about meetings to attend, papers to sign and events to go to. 

Except for the times when things have definitely changed for the better. Like Pepper coming down to his workshop in nothing more than her high heels and one of his dress shirts. And Tony knows he not only has the afternoon free but he gets to spend it doing wicked things to his personal assistant.


End file.
